


Incubus Dreams

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are on a case, while Sam is otherwise detained. They end up finding out more than they intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus Dreams

Dean looked up at the soft flutter of wings breaking the air nearby, fanning against his face in myriad breezes that felt soft against his skin. He smiled when he saw Castiel standing there, watching him intently, expression polite and quizzical as he stared down at the book in front of the hunter. Castiel looked typically neat, well ordered, gentle, calm; his expression was one of infinite patience, trust, even respect when he glanced up at Dean once more.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, as he pulled the chair beside him out from under the table.

"Hello, Dean. Have you found anything yet?" Castiel asked, sitting beside Dean and tucking his coat beneath his legs fastidiously.

Dean watched him, felt the familiar stirrings of love, lust, want, need coil through him, settle in his stomach like a craving, ignored as usual. He didn't think that Castiel felt for him that way, couldn't see as to why a perfect being like Castiel would even want Dean. Dean sighed, turned away, eyes downcast and miserable on the book in front of him.

"Nothing yet, Cas. It was so much easier when Sam was here; he seemed to find out information like it was magic," he murmured, as he leafed through yet another book laid out in front of him.

He sighed again, wished that Sam hadn't decided to go his own way for a while leaving Dean on his own. He cast a glance at the angel sitting next to him, saw Castiel's gaze resting intently upon his face once again and realized that he wasn't alone; not when Castiel was with him at least. The angel was staring at Dean's mouth, gaze flickering up and over to Dean's eyes, an unreadable expression held deep within their cerulean blue depths. Castiel watched as Dean turned away again, looking troubled, confused, watched as his shoulders rose and fell in desperation.

"We'll find something. How hard can it be to find out information on incubi?" Castiel asked.

"There's plenty of info, just not anything so far on how to get rid of one," Dean muttered, mouth thinning into a disappointed frown.

Castiel remained silent, watchful as Dean leafed through book after book after book and still coming up short. Castiel turned, started searching himself and caught Dean's grateful expression, face tilted to the light in such a way that illuminated the hunter's eyes and made them seem all the greener. Castiel smiled, turned away, coughed as he tried to concentrate on the book spread out before him.

He blinked, concentrating on the words splayed out in black ink before him, translating English into Enochian in a heartbeat, in order to understand it better. He flicked through the book, reached for another, then another. His fingers brushed against Dean's when they reached for the same book at the same time, lingering one against the other as they both pulled away from it.

Castiel glanced up at Dean from beneath his eyelashes, turned away shyly at Dean's pleased smirk, turned back when Dean deliberately touched his hand again.

"You can have the book, Cas. I'll look at another," Dean said, smirk still in place in self satisfied fashion, letting Castiel have the book they'd both reached for.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, felt Dean's knee rest against his own.

He smiled to himself and didn't move away, just enjoyed the heat and the comforting presence of Dean sitting beside him. Dean smiled in turn, didn't try and pull away either; instead he drew comfort in the fact that Castiel was even there at all. There was just something about the angel that was so undeniably compelling, magnetic, ever drawing him in as he sat there, face beautiful as he concentrated on the book.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean murmured, touching Castiel's hand again.

He almost expected the angel to pull away, to point accusatory fingers at him and proclaim him gay, but he didn't. Instead, he sat there, let Dean's hand rest against his, turned trusting, deceptively innocent blue eyes up to Dean's before the angel smiled.

"For what, Dean?" he asked, voice low, pitched just right as though imparting a devious secret, enjoying the feel of Dean's hand heavy on his.

"For being there. For helping," Dean said, before pausing, wondering whether to carry on. "For being you."

"Thank you Dean. I am glad that you are you, too," Castiel said, turning his gaze to the book once more, as though they were discussing something so ordinary as the weather.

Dean smiled, wondered what that could mean, whether Castiel meant something more than just friendship. He didn't know how to ask him, so just turned away, saw Castiel throw furtive glances his way, watching him from beneath his eyelashes, glances stolen in a private section of the library. Dean sighed - so many unanswered questions - before he nudged Castiel beside him when he found a particularly rude picture in a book he'd found.

"Look, Cas, the Kama Sutra," Dean snickered. "I am so checking this one out. Maybe we should try out some of the poses, Cas."

He waited, wondered if Castiel would smite him into a charred mess upon his seat, but remained whole, Dean shaped, human.

"Maybe we should, Dean," Castiel replied, after what seemed an age, voice amused, yet Dean could not escape the sense of longing trapped deep within the angel's voice.

"Do you even know what the Kama Sutra is?" Dean asked, in disbelief, staring at Castiel, even as the angel began to chuckle beside him.

"Of course. I was there when they started putting it together," he said, voice bland, once more sounding as though he were discussing something as menial as the weather.

"You - You were there? You saw - " and Dean felt a little faint.

"Of course! They had to try out these positions before they wrote about them, Dean," Castiel said, with a one shouldered shrug.

"Jeez, if only I was in your shoes, that day, Cas," Dean whistled enviously.

"It was more like a year, not a day, Dean," Castiel replied, reaching for another book.

"A YEAR?" Dean questioned, voice rising to an almost shout at Castiel's response.

The librarian popped her head around the nearby stack of books and heavy shelves, scowling madly and asking them in no uncertain terms to be quiet, to which both Castiel and Dean apologized.

"A year?" Dean repeated, in a near whisper, when the librarian had gone. "You watched them for a freaking year as they did - "

He gestured to wards the book, unable to speak further. Castiel shrugged, mouth quirking as though to say – of course - before returning to his book once more, slender fingers turning the pages rapidly.

"But you're an angel," Dean said, as though that was the most offensive thing he could think of an angel ever witnessing.

He felt a rush of protectiveness, that threatened to overwhelm him, and he vowed to never let his angel come to harm, or be exposed to things that he shouldn't even thinking about, let alone watching.

"Yes, that's correct, Dean. I am an angel. I've been in existence for thousands of years. It doesn't mean to say that I am totally clueless about sexual relationships between humans," Castiel admonished, matter of fact in his tone. "I am not - how do you say? I am not innocent."

"Jesus, Cas, you're awesome," Dean said, admiringly, as he nudged the angel with elbow and knee.

Castiel surprised Dean with a throaty chuckle, that made Dean smile himself. The hunter sighed, then returned to silence once more, thoughts distracted too far from thoughts of incubi to even notice much.

"Cas. Dude. Did you just proposition me?" Dean asked, running his mind back over their previous conversation.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side, regarding Dean with the scrutiny Dean had come to expect from the angel.

"When I said - perhaps we should try out some of these positions - you agreed. Please don't say you were joking," Dean said, hope rising inside him and threatening to consume him in its red hot embrace.

"I don't think I have the ability to joke, Dean. Not when the matter is serious, anyway," Castiel replied, cheeks flushing slightly as though embarrassed.

"You weren't joking. Dude, I say again - you're awesome," Dean said, turning away, and staring blankly at the pages in front of him.

He frowned, thought over the last five minutes and shook his head, unable to believe that Castiel, an angel of the freaking Lord, had all out asked him for sex. Dean, of all people. He was aware of Castiel watching him closely, as though gauging his reaction to his words, waiting for Dean to get angry, turn him down outright.

Dean's mind was a blank, a blur of thoughts trickling past the stunned surprise that was taking a hold of him, threatening to overcome and overwhelm him in its dark embrace. He couldn't quite believe that Castiel, an angel - the angel that he wanted in more than just the friendship sense - had just asked him for sex.

Dean sagged back in his chair, sensations, feelings, emotions whirling through him and threatening to overwhelm him even more. He turned to Castiel, eyes large, trusting in a narrow face, ripe lips pursed and wary. The angel's eyes were pleading, almost puppy dog like in their intensity, and Dean's heart melted.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Cas," Dean said, even though Castiel hadn't said a word, ignoring his own cringe at such a corny line.

Castiel's expression was bright, expectant, receptive as Dean leant in, stole a kiss from soft, sweet lips. The angel's kisses were restrained, chaste, innocent in their approach but as hot as hell to the delighted hunter. He tried not to press too much, didn't want to claim more than he ought to from the inexperienced angel just yet. He was gratified when Castiel responded in his own restrained way, didn't try to fight him or to smite him. His kisses were nice, warm, sexy, and Dean could get used to the feel of Castiel's lips soft and silken beneath his own.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean murmured, when the kiss finally ended.

He was slightly embarrassed to find that he was short of breath, wind stolen by the angel staring hungrily, openly at him, eyes unmistakably adoring in their intensity. Dean leant in again, pressed his lips firmer against Castiel's mouth, murmured as the angel's hands slowly wrapped around him, fingers trailing gently across his back, the nape of his neck, through his hair.

Castiel purred in satisfaction, sudden mewls of need working deep in his throat as he kissed Dean. He tasted better than he could have imagined, felt better against his skin, his lips, beneath his palms, his reaching fingers. His mouth was firm, assured, needy though restrained against his own, and his lips parted suddenly, admitting Dean in when the hunter's tongue suddenly lapped across them.

Dean murmured against him, vibrations coursing through Castiel's mouth and setting his veins alight with need. He felt Dean's barely controlled want, was intrigued by it, wanted Dean, needed him, even though Dean seemed over gentle with him. Castiel had wanted this for some time, had craved Dean like a heart needed to beat and was lost, gone, forever lost in kisses that seemed to last and be precious.  
Dean pulled away, smiled when Castiel chased his mouth as though begging for another kiss, before he glanced over at the main part of the library. No one was in view and the main part of the large, book lined room was quiet, still, and nothing could be heard, not even from the librarian. Dean leant into Castiel once more, mouth pressed eagerly against the angel's, mouths wet, open, hot, tongues fucking gently.   
Castiel ended the kiss this time, turning his face away, looking uncomfortable yet turned on all the same. Dean stroked his hand down the angel's tan trench coated arm, eyes resting on the obvious bulge in Castiel's dark pants. Dean's eyes kept flickering up to Castiel's face, watched as the blush of uncertainty worked across his cheeks, before falling down to Castiel's lap and ever growing erection.  
He loved the sight of Castiel so eager, yet so held back by nervousness, shyness, his obvious virginity. Dean breathed deeply for a moment, tried to stop the flutter of excitement that coursed through his abdomen from taking over completely. He knelt before Castiel, smiling reassuringly up at the angel when he turned beautifully expressive blue eyes down upon Dean, watching him as he unzipped Castiel's dark pants eagerly.

Castiel spread his legs a little wider, inviting Dean in demurely as Dean spread the dark material, rolled it as far down Castiel's hips as he could and freed Castiel's hard cock from his boxers. Castiel's eyes closed and his hand went instinctively to the back of Dean's head when the hunter's warm mouth closed around his dick eagerly. A small whimper of pleasure leaked past plump lips as Dean started sucking Castiel off, pleasured murmurs of approval dropping from hunter's and angel's mouths alike.

Deam smiled around Castiel's dick when he felt the angel's hips start moving in time with Dean's bobbing head, forcing his cock ever deeper into Dean's mouth, his throat, threatening to choke him. Dean pulled away slightly, waited until Castiel settled down again with a brief apology, before falling into the rhythm of moving tongue, teeth and lips over Castiel's erection. The inexperienced angel didn't last long, soon flooded Dean's mouth with his early release, muffling a shout of Dean's name with a hand stuffed securely against his own lips.

Dean pulled off with a gentle pop, swallowing Castiel's come as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He felt his dick aching, hard, pressing against the thick material of his jeans uncomfortably as he got to his feet slowly. Castiel's gaze lingered over the tell tale bulge in Dean's jeans, before his dark eyes turned up to Dean's expectantly.

Arousal hung thick and heavy in the air, palpable, heavy enough to choke, to touch, to cram down Dean's throat and stiffen his dick still further. His breath came in heaving gasps, whining in his throat at the sight of Castiel almost submissive, laid bare for Dean to take him. He needed Castiel inside him, wanted Castiel to fuck him, wanted to ride the angel hard. Castiel smiled, read Dean's intentions in his eyes, before he nodded, slowly, gaze never leaving Dean's.

"Dean, please," was all he said, blinking his clothes off with a thought and a prayer.

Dean swallowed, throat suddenly dry as his eyes drifted slowly down Castiel's body, lingering on the flushed head of Castiel's cock, already hard and straining once more, pre-cum shining on the tip, licked his lips as though imagining the heavy weight of it inside him. His eyes travelled over Castiel's body, legs spread and inviting, angel laid bare for the taking.

"Cas," he said, before he cleared his throat and said the angel's name again. "You kinky son of a bitch."

He gave in, leant forward, pressed hungry lips to Castiel's own, felt Castiel's silken mouth work hard against his. He pressed in, slid his tongue inside Castiel's wet, warm mouth when the angel opened his lips for him, fucked his mouth with his tongue as hard as he wanted Castiel to fuck him. He pulled away, looked down as he fumbled at his jeans, fingers suddenly nervous, nerveless and trembling. He finally pushed the heavy material free from his hips, pushed them down until they were pooled at his ankles, trailing across the floor when he kicked them free, along with his boots.

He was vaguely aware of one of his boots thunking against the wall, but he was too far gone to properly take notice. He retrieved the lube from his bag, straddled Castiel's thighs eagerly, smiled lasciviously when he heard Castiel hiss with expectant pleasure. He squeezed some of the lube onto his palm, stroked some of it across Castiel's dick until it was shining in the light from overhead, before he reached round to finger himself gently.

He cried out, lips parted, cheeks flushed when he breached his own hole, breath coming in short hitching gasps as he stretched himself wide, loose enough for Castiel. His hips rose and fell, rose and fell as he added another finger, stretched himself wider still. He groaned when he felt Castiel's gaze heavy on his aroused face, as Castiel's plump lips parted in expectant arousal.

"You're so freaking beautiful, Cas," Dean grated out, as he lowered himself onto Castiel's erection eagerly.

He gasped, face taut as he waited for the pain, the burn to pass, before he eased Castiel still further inside himself, until the angel was fully sheathed inside. He rested his hands upon Castiel's shoulders, supported himself as he lifted himself almost all the way off, before Castiel thrust into Dean impatiently, a slight murmur of arousal falling from Castiel's lips. Dean groaned, fucked himself onto Castiel's erection, rose and fell against him in a lover's dance of pleasure. His breath came in short, hard gasps, mingling with Castiel's as he leant his forehead against the angel's; eyes locked, trusting, filled with love, lust, desire, everything.

Castiel lifted his hips, fucked his cock awkwardly inside Dean's ass every time the hunter lifted himself free. He felt pleasure coil through him on red hot waves of winged desire, falling from his mouth in breathy gasps and moans, hips thrusting in a sinuous rhythm of frantic coupling, as they sweated and fucked on a creaking chair.

Castiel watched as Dean's head lolled back, mouth agape and wonderful sounds of aroused pleasure falling from his lips as he fucked himself onto Castiel's cock, hard, fast, urgent. Castiel felt the insistent pull and twist and burn of his orgasm pooling in his balls, before he filled his lover with his seed, Dean's name screaming from his throat loudly.

Dean touched himself, started jerking off as he continued rutting against Castiel helplessly. It didn't take long until Dean released his come over Castiel, over his hand, the angel's name hanging insistently upon his lips. Slowly, finally their bodies stopped writhing in their mutual lover's dance and Dean eased Castiel's dick from his hole, with a weary groan.

He slumped against his lover, legs spread wide as he remained straddling the angel. Dean sighed, before he leant in, pressing lips to Castiel's soft mouth, fingers dragging through feather soft hair when he felt Castiel respond, silken lips moving, working against his own. They remained like that, bodies warm, firm against each other, bathed in blissful afterglow and red-pink-peach love shared.

Dean felt Castiel shift slightly beneath his thighs, uncomfortable beneath the weight of Dean bearing down upon him. Dean moved, retrieved his underwear, his jeans, his boots, pulling them on hastily in case of suddenly prying eyes. By the time he'd turned back to the angel again, Castiel was already dressed, hair only slightly more mussed than usual, but otherwise visually perfect.

Dean smiled, caressed Castiel's cheek gently, smiled further when the angel leant into his touch, eyes partially closed in contentment. Dean chanced another kiss, was rewarded with another kiss in return, before finally being interrupted by the impatient coughing of the librarian behind them.

"We're closing," she said sharply, eyes boring into them from behind her thick glasses.

"Fine, we're going. We're finished here anyway," Dean replied, as Castiel glanced guiltily at her from over his shoulder.

"I'll just bet you are," the librarian retorted before stalking silently away, back straight, shoulders set in a dignified, yet angry line.

"Yeah, take a chill pill or something," Dean replied, turning away, to close the books still spread out on the table in front of them. "Help me put these away, Cas, will ya?"

Castiel helped, wordlessly, shooting occasional glances at the librarian over his shoulder.

"The library doesn't close for another two hours, Dean," he finally said, brow furrowing into a concerned frown.

"I think she meant the library was closed to us, Cas," Dean said, wearily, turning a gaze as weary as his voice onto Castiel. "I guess she doesn't take kindly to - "

He shrugged, one hand gesturing between their bodies wearily, one shoulder lifting sadly beneath his leather jacket. Castiel's lips quirked in a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You don't regret it, do you?" he asked, drawing away as though fearful of reprisal and rejection from the hunter.

Dean stared at him for a few moments, before he grinned suddenly. Castiel looked hopefully back at him, smiled still further when Dean cupped his face between both hands and pressed a sincere kiss to Castiel's lips.

"Never, Cas. Next time, perhaps we should pick somewhere more private," he said, with a cheeky wink at the suddenly grinning angel.

"Maybe we should," Castiel agreed, eyes never leaving Dean's face.

Dean smiled at that, knew that Castiel didn't regret their actions either. Castiel's eyes turned from Dean's face to the one remaining book left open on the table they'd just left. His eyes flickered over the page, face brightening into a smile.

"I think we have our answer, Dean. Do you know your Angelic Salutations?" Castiel asked, face expectant, waiting for Dean to respond.

"Angelic - ? What? Hello, Mr Angel, please don't smite me?" Dean asked, large eyes blinking at the angel in the dim light.

Castiel chuckled at that, before shaking his head at the hunter.

"Try the Ave Maria," he said, voice quiet, thoughtful, hands thrust deep inside his trench coat pockets.

"Cas. You know you're a genius, right?" Dean stated, laying one hand upon the angel's shoulder, gaze intent upon Castiel's face.

Castiel merely smiled, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners in pleasure. The librarian coughed pointedly, and Dean sighed, rolled his eyes, before he gestured with a nod of his head at Castiel that they should leave. Castiel gave Dean one of his customary slow nods of assent, before allowing Dean to lead him from the library by one hand.

They both looked up at the sky, sun shining still brightly in cloudless blue vaults, cleansing the world of all its sins in warm light. Dean breathed in, heartily, and Castiel watched him, entranced by the hunter showing pleasure in a simple thing as summer air.

Dean caught him smiling, smiled himself, before asking - "What?"

"Nothing, Dean," Castiel replied, softly. "I'm just glad you're here."

Dean gave him a surprised smile in return, didn't seem to know what to say to him in response.

Then he said - "I'm glad you're here too, Cas."

Castiel smiled, nodded, remained silent. They both knew that it was their way of saying - I love you - at least at the moment. The real words would come much later, magnified by actions rather than words. They each had the time to invest on maintaining a relationship after all. Their need for one another was apparent in their eyes, their actions, the way that Dean still held onto Castiel's hand bathed in sunlight.

"So now what? We didn't find out anything about the incubus in the library, " Castiel said, before he blushed suddenly, eyes staring at Dean intently, large and puppy dog like in adoration.

"I think we've learnt something else important - something else we really needed to know," Dean replied, voice low, inviting, intimate, secret.

Castiel smiled, didn't say anything, just stared at Dean's lips as though he wanted a kiss. Dean leant in, gave the angel a gentle kiss, stolen, chaste, sinful, beautiful, sexy, perfect. He became lost again to Castiel, could feel sunshine, warmth, perfection and beauty in that kiss, tasted everything that made up Castiel and bathed in his peace and contentment. He felt Castiel's arms resting lightly around his waist, hands gentle and warm against his back, fingers resting lightly beneath leather jacket and t shirt.

Castiel purred, pleasured sounds working in his throat as he felt Dean, touched Dean, kissed Dean. Their lips parted, met, adjusted as they continued to kiss and Castiel's angelic essence sang in the beauty of Dean's presence. Dean was everything he wanted, everything that he wished for and more, strong, soul shining brightly in the darkness when all seemed lost and Castiel loved him for it.

He purled mewling sounds of need when the kiss ended, stared into Dean's eyes intently, saw love reflected back at him from Dean's heart. He held Dean closer to him, kissed his neck when the hunter rested his forehead against Castiel's shoulder and he realized that this was the first time he'd seen Dean be submissive with anyone. Castiel blinked, sighed, felt proud that at last Dean seemed to trust him, to be relaxed enough in his presence to show a more submissive side.

A brief moment and the time had passed, Dean no longer submissive, left Castiel wondering if he'd even imagined the gesture. He shrugged to himself, decided that there were other times for Dean to show weakness, tenderness in his presence. He wasn't going to let that be the last time, and he knew Dean didn't want to either.

"I'm hungry, Cas. Let's go get some food," he said, looking off into the distance, trying to decide where to go for food.

Castiel waited patiently, finally following Dean when he made a decisive move for the Impala. The angel felt at peace, happy to be in Dean's presence, and content to go wherever Dean would go. He remained silent, at ease and relaxed, offering a smile when Dean laid a gentle hand on his knee while the hunter drove.

**************************************************************************************

The room was a mess, dark, sheets and pillows scattering the floor as curtains were suddenly ripped from the window. Moonlight filtered in from the night outside, bathing the room in cold, silvery light, illuminating the twisted demonic shape of an incubus ghosted through the room, slamming into every surface and howling loudly in anger.

Dean shouted louder the words of the Ave Maria, voice soon joined by Castiel's, words entwining until their voices were one. A half naked woman cowered on the bed, hefting the last remaining sheet left to her over her body as the incubus leered at her and tried to grab her once more.

No longer was he the handsome stranger of her dream; now he had taken his true form, appearing as some strange, twisted demon that went past all mortal description. The stench was unbearable and several times Dean paused, pinching his nose and gagging as the smell worked down his throat.

Every time, Castiel would stop, lean forward to lay a protective hand over Dean's shoulder, sweeping his hand over the hunter's forehead, sending peaceful thoughts into him to eradicate the smell of the demon nearby. Every time, Dean straightened, thanked Castiel with a nod, before resuming the chant of the Ave Maria. He could see - finally - that their efforts were working, that the incubus was weakening, flickering in and out of existence until finally, he was no more.

All that remained in the room was the mess and the lingering remnants of his foul stench. Castiel and Dean stared at one another, breathing deeply, hair mussed into messy life, stains covering Castiel's coat from an unknown source. They nodded one to the other, before Dean finally moved to open the door, letting in some fresh air and the last of the stench out.

Castiel went to the lady still cowering in bed, looming benevolently over her, before he said - "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. The threat is gone."

"How can I believe you? That thing has haunted my sleep for three nights!" the woman replied, her Australian accent stronger now in sudden fear.

"I am an angel of the Lord. I cannot lie," Castiel replied, before walking away from her, leaving her side to join Dean's.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Dean asked her gruffly.

When the woman didn't reply, Castiel led Dean from the room, leaving the woman alone.

"I think she needs to be alone now, Dean," the angel said, gruff voice gentle as he stared at Dean, eyes large and dark in the silvery backwash of light from the moon.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean replied, glancing over his shoulder at the distraught woman still left inside her motel room.

Castiel laid one hand on Dean's shoulder, gently steering him away, as he said - "I think we've done all we can for one night. Unless you want to stay?"

There was an uncertain uplift to Castiel's last question, as though he expected Dean to want to stay, to look after the woman left behind.

"No, Cas. I have you," Dean replied, to the question left unasked.

Castiel nodded, tried to hide his proud smile that Dean had finally made his choice on who he wanted in life and failed. Dean caught the smile and grinned himself, wrapped one arm around Castiel's slim shoulders and drew him into a hug.

"We're gonna be alright, Cas, aren't we?" he asked, with a chuckle.

"Together, yes," Castiel replied, leaning in to claim a much longed for kiss from Dean's responsive mouth .....

-fini-


End file.
